Currently, a deep learning technology on the basis of an artificial neural network has made great progress in such fields as image classification, image capturing and searching, face recognition, and age and speech recognition. An advantage of the deep learning technology lies in the solution of different technical problems using an all-purpose structure and a relatively similar system. A Convolutional Neural Network (CNN) is one of the artificial neural networks that has been recently developed and has attracted more and more attentions. As a special image recognition mode, the CNN is a very effective network with forward feedback. Currently, the CNN has been applied to, apart from image recognition, face recognition, word recognition, image processing, etc.